Oh Yeah
"Oh Yeah" is a song by GD & TOP, featuring Park Bom from 2NE1. It is the second track in the album High High. Lyrics |-|Hangul= Oh Yeah Oh Oh Yeah T.O.P Oh Yeah Oh Oh Yeah G.D Oh Yeah Oh Oh Yeah Oh Yeah Oh Oh Yeah 사랑은 볼링 내 말 한마디면 넘어가 귀신에 홀린 듯 널 보면 내가 넘어가 티 내긴 싫지만 이미 you ro-ro-rock my world 내 맘에 골인 대답은 항상 oh yes girl 아껴온 한 마디 살결을 가까이 널 절대 실망시키지 않아 girl I promise 우리는 닮은 꼴 남들과는 다른 soul 지루한 세상을 등에 지고 let’s rock n’ roll 음 오늘처럼 별이 빛나는 밤에 /tonight! 행운의 예감이 우릴 부르네 /YES! 아름다운 소리로 질러줘 Like this like this like this OH YEAH! (OH YEAH nan feelin’ like ) oh oh oh OH YEAH! (OH YEAH jebal nal meomchujima) oh yeah OH YEAH! (OH OH OH MY MY MY) Oh Yeah (Oh yeah) oh yeah (Yeah yeah yeah) 그댄 스타일부터 smile까지 모든 게 다 Good 점점 서로에게 빠져드는 우리둘 또 비워지는 나의 CUP 네 향기로 fill it up o o oh yeah 너와 내 불타는 키친 막 타오르는 느낌 풍선껌 처럼 부푼 마음 I’m just Celebratin’ 아 아 아 아 I LIKE IT BABY U U U U U U come be my lady 음 오늘처럼 별이 빛나는 밤에 /tonight! 행운의 예감이 우릴 부르네 /YES! 아름다운 소리로 질러줘 Like this like this like this OH YEAH! (OH YEAH nan feelin’ like ) oh oh oh OH YEAH! (OH YEAH jebal nal meomchujima) oh yeah OH YEAH! (OH OH OH MY MY MY) Oh Yeah (Oh yeah) oh yeah (Yeah yeah yeah) Put you’re hand’s in the air Put you’re hand’s in the air Say Yeah (Yeah) Put you’re hand’s in the air Put you’re hand’s in the air Say Yeah (Yeah) 음 오늘처럼 별이 빛나는 밤에 행운의 예감이 우릴 부르네 아름다운 소리로 질러줘 Like this like this like this OH YEAH! (OH YEAH nan feelin’ like ) oh oh oh OH YEAH! (OH YEAH jebal nal meomchujima) oh yeah OH YEAH! (OH OH OH MY MY MY) Oh Yeah (Oh yeah) oh yeah (Yeah yeah yeah) Yeah yeah yeah You make me wanna say Yeah yeah yeah All day everyday Oh Oh Yeah Oh Yeah Oh Yeah Oh Yeah |-|Romanization= O yeah O yeah T.O.P O yeah O yeah G.D O yeah O yeah O yeah O yeah sarangeun bolling nae mal hanmadimyeon neomeoga gwisine hollin deut neol bomyeon naega neomeoga ti naegin sirchiman imi you ro-ro-rock my world nae mame gorin daedabeun hangsang oh yes girl akkyeoon han madi salgyeoreul gakkai neol jeoldae silmangsikiji anha girl I promise urineun darmeun kkol namdeulgwaneun dareun soul jiruhan sesangeul deunge jigo let’s rock n’ roll eum oneulcheoreom byeori bitnaneun bame /tonight! haengunui yegami uril bureune /YES! areumdaun soriro jilleojwo Like this like this like this OH YEAH! (OH YEAH nan feelin’ like ) oh oh oh OH YEAH! (OH YEAH jebal nal meomchujima) oh yeah OH YEAH! (OH OH OH MY MY MY) Oh Yeah (Oh yeah) oh yeah (Yeah yeah yeah) geudaen seutailbuteo smilekkaji modeun ge da Good jeomjeom seoroege ppajyeodeuneun uridul tto biwojineun naui CUP ne hyanggiro fill it up o o oh yeah neowa nae bultaneun kichin mak taoreuneun neukkim pungseonkkeom cheoreom bupun maeum I’m just Celebratin’’ a a a a I LIKE IT BABY U U U U U U come be my lady eum oneulcheoreom byeori bitnaneun bame /tonight! haengunui yegami uril bureune /YES! areumdaun soriro jilleojwo Like this like this like this OH YEAH! (OH YEAH nan feelin’ like ) oh oh oh OH YEAH! (OH YEAH jebal nal meomchujima) oh yeah OH YEAH! (OH OH OH MY MY MY) Oh Yeah (Oh yeah) oh yeah (Yeah yeah yeah) Put you’re hand’s in the air Put you’re hand’s in the air Say Yeah (Yeah) Put you’re hand’s in the air Put you’re hand’s in the air Say Yeah (Yeah) GD/TOP eum oneulcheoreom byeori bitnaneun bame GD/TOP haengunui yegami uril bureune GD/TOP areumdaun soriro jilleojwo GD/TOP Like this like this like this OH YEAH! (OH YEAH nan feelin’ like ) oh oh oh OH YEAH! (OH YEAH jebal nal meomchujima) oh yeah OH YEAH! (OH OH OH MY MY MY) Oh Yeah (Oh yeah) oh yeah (Yeah yeah yeah) Yeah yeah yeah You make me wanna say Yeah yeah yeah All day everyday Oh Oh Yeah Oh Yeah Oh Yeah Oh Yeah |-|English= Oh Yeah Oh Oh Yeah T.O.P Oh Yeah Oh Oh Yeah G.D Oh Yeah Oh Oh Yeah Oh Yeah Oh Oh Yeah Love is falling, if I say one word, you’re drawn into me Like I’ve seen a ghost, when I see you I’m drawn into you I hate to hint at it but already, you rock my world You’ve hit the bulls-eye of my heart, the answer is always oh yes girl That word that I’ve been holding back till now, our skin’s almost touching I’ll never disappoint you girl I promise You and I are alike, we have a different soul than others Let’s carry this boring world on our backs and let’s rock and roll Mm On the nights when those stars are shining like tonight Lady luck is calling us Shout for me in a beautiful voice like this Like this like this like this Oh yeah (Oh yeah now I’m feelin like) oh oh oh Oh yeah (Oh yeah please don’t stop me) oh yeah Oh Yeah (oh oh oh my my my) Oh Yeah (Oh yeah) oh yeah (Yeah yeah yeah) From your style to your smile, every part of you is good We’re slowly falling for each other My emptied out cup, with your scent, fill it up Your and my flaming kitchen, feels just like I’m being set on fire Like bubble gum, my heart’s swelling up I’m just celebrating I-I-I-I-I-I like it babe You you you you come be my lady Mm On the nights when those stars are shining like tonight Lady luck is calling us Shout for me in a beautiful voice like this Like this like this like this Oh yeah (Oh yeah now I’m feelin like) oh oh oh Oh yeah (Oh yeah please don’t stop me) oh yeah Oh Yeah (oh oh oh my my my) Oh Yeah (Oh yeah) oh yeah (Yeah yeah yeah) Put your hands in the air Put your hands in the air say yeah Put your hands in the air Put your hands in the air say yeah Mm On the nights when those stars are shining like tonight Lady luck is calling us Shout for me in a beautiful voice like this Like this like this like this Oh yeah (Oh yeah now I’m feelin like) oh oh oh Oh yeah (Oh yeah please don’t stop me) oh yeah Oh Yeah (oh oh oh my my my) Oh Yeah (Oh yeah) oh yeah (Yeah yeah yeah) Yeah Yeah Yeah You make me wanna say Oh Yeah Yeah Yeah Alll day everyday Oh Oh Yeah Oh Yeah Oh Yeah Oh Yeah Category:Songs Category:2010 releases